


One Stormy Night

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Times, Mild allusions to D/s relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Slight competition & possessiveness, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: The Gavin-Shaw sandwich, plus an alternate crack ending featuring the one and only Lucien.  I have nothing more to say for myself except that many people requested this combo 🤣
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin & You, Líng Xiào (Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice)/You, Xǔ Mò | Lucien & You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my COVID-19 drabble series on Tumblr! I received many requests for this Gavin x Shaw x MC match-up, and a comment left on the original fic by the one and only @pickle-scribbles prompted me to follow-up with an alternate, crack fic ending 🤣
> 
> ***Please note that there are SPOILERS in this piece:  
> \- For Shaw (Ling Xiao)'s identity  
> \- Chapters 13 and 16 in the Main Story
> 
> ***Please also note the potential trigger warnings in the tags!
> 
> Happy reading! 😊

“God, you’re good at this,” his head falls back, lavender strands fanning out over handsome features that bore a striking resemblance to the face you were sitting on, each hum of Gavin’s mouth between your thighs making your lips tighten around Shaw’s cock even as your hips dipped to fuck yourself deeper on that talented tongue.

“Wish I met you first; you could’ve practiced on me.” Electricity sparks in amber eyes as mischievous laughter erupts from deep within that broad chest, and the muscles tensing beneath you signals you to shift — _fast_ — in a desperate attempt to prevent yet another brawl from breaking out in your bedroom.

The curtains by your window were already billowing, stirred by a sudden wind.

Gavin surfaces, cheeks and chin shiny with spit and arousal, eyes shooting daggers at the younger man who continued to lounge on your bed like he hadn’t a care in the world, lips pulled up in an easy smirk that challenged as much as it disarmed.

“He’s just kidding, Gavin. Doesn’t mean anything by it.” You run your hands over the officer’s firm pecs, caress placating as it hardens the nipples beneath your touch, goosebumps blooming over scarred skin in swathes.

“Relax, man. You’re putting her on edge.” 

Muscular arms wrap around you from behind, the heat emanating from Shaw’s palms soothing as they mould to the swell of your breasts. And at the sound of your moan — drawn out by the dexterous fingers teasing at your nipples — his pink tongue sweeps over upturned lips, goading on the man who watched with fire in narrowed eyes.

It spurs Gavin on, this competition — the burning insistence that he not be outdone in the arena he knew best: the dips and curves of your body and every little response that could be teased out of it. So Gavin approaches with confidence, rough hands gentle as they frame your face to take what is rightfully his: you, your lips…blooming as his tongue teased at their corners just so it could slip past teeth and slide slow against your tongue, tasting every inch of your mouth.

And in doing so, irritating the younger man as only he could; by ignoring him completely.

“Hmph.” Shaw’s snort of derision is hot on the back of your neck before he plants a kiss at the nape, soft lips pulling to the side to whisper in your ear, “You should be ready for me by now, right, baby?”

Index tracing down the line of your back to send shivers up your spine, Shaw drops to his knees, smiling to see your bottom jut out in an exaggerated curve that showed you were just as eager as he was to explore new territory. 

“Cheeky,” he laughs, biting down onto the smooth mound of your ass — the light sting of his teeth making you gasp into Gavin’s mouth. The officer settles firm hands onto your hips in response, pulling you closer against his body in a soothing embrace.

You feel Shaw spreading your cheeks and unconsciously widen your stance, blushing at the thought of him staring so intently at such a private place, never before explored.

Virgin. Until now. 

And when you involuntarily clench around the silicone plug held snug in your ass - preparing you for something much larger — you wonder if Shaw caught the twitch.

“Well, what do you know. Purple _is_ your colour after all. _As is mine._ ”**

Shaw’s chuckle is dark, husky with lust as his thumb circles the amethyst-hued gem adorning the base of the plug, admiring the light reflecting off it in lavender beams. The movement sends another flood of moisture to your aching pussy, throbbing as it tightens around empty space, futile in its search for satisfaction. Knees starting to shake, you grip onto Gavin’s broad shoulders for support.

“Do you always give a running commentary during sex? It’s annoying,” Gavin spits, brows furrowed as he breaks the kiss to glare at his brother.

“If you’re getting impatient to fuck, just say so, man. Maybe _you’ve_ got something up your ass as well. From what I hear though, it’s supposed to be an enjoyable experience, so I really don’t know what your problem is—”

“Boys! Please! Could we maybe stop fighting and focus on the task at hand?!” 

So turned on you couldn’t even think straight, your patience was at an all-time low for anything that didn’t involve these two men sandwiching you between their genetically blessed bodies.

“Whatever you say, baby. You call the shots here,” Shaw rises to his feet, giving you a quick peck on the cheek as he flashes you the smile that makes your stomach flutter and flip.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin ducks his head, swallows hard. “You’re sure about this?” His voice is low, full of concern, and it fills you with warmth as you reach up to cup his cheek in the palm of your hand.

Your nod is resolute, free of hesitation. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I know this is new, for all of us…but I can’t imagine doing it with anyone else.”

“We’ll be gentle, go as slow as you want. Won’t we, bro?” Shaw peppers your shoulders with kisses, erection pressing hot and hard against your backside until your head falls back against his chest, breasts heaving with desire that could no longer be contained.

Two sets of amber eyes meet, twin expressions mirroring each other as the brothers nod almost imperceptibly at one another; an unspoken agreement to put aside their differences for one night, solely for the sake of pleasuring the woman they were both madly in love with.

* * *

The initial slide onto Gavin’s hard cock has you gasping in shock from the sensation of fullness alone, and it takes an entire minute of focused breathing for the spasms between your legs to subside, even with the officer stroking your thighs in an attempt to soothe.

But it isn’t until Shaw’s hands are running through your hair that you realize the toy was still buried in you; _that something much bigger, much longer, had yet to be introduced._ The thought has you wide-eyed — exhilarated and aroused to the point where Gavin has difficulty keeping his hips still with the way you clenched around him, arousal dripping slow onto his groin even before he had begun to thrust.

“You alright, baby? Ready to let me in?” Shaw’s voice is soft in your ear, and you respond by pressing a kiss to his lips before folding forward into Gavin’s open arms, lifting your bottom higher into the air.

There is a sudden flurry of activity behind you; bed dipping as Shaw reaches for the lube on your bedside table, careful to liberally coat the length of his cock to ease his entry. And when you feel the rhythm of his breath on your ass accompanying the gradual pull of the plug from your backside, you remind yourself to relax, allowing your body to adjust to the curvature of the toy as it finally slides out to leave you feeling somewhat empty.

The sensation doesn’t last long however, not with Shaw quickly aligning himself at the entrance — “You’re so beautiful” leaving his lips as he pushes slowly, carefully, against the resistance.

“Kiss me,” Gavin commands from beneath you, lips sucking your tongue into his mouth in a desperate bid to contain the groans that mixed with your moans to feel Shaw finally sheath himself in you. The younger man mutters a string of expletives under his breath, gripping onto the flesh of your hips and breathing deep as he tried to focus on something other than _how good this felt_ , for fear that it would all end too soon.

Because it _was_ good, the best thing anyone in this licentious collective had ever experienced. And as the men began to move according to the dictates of desire — reading every movement of your body as it writhed between theirs to drive you further up the precipice of pleasure — you realized just how _greedy_ you had become. It didn’t matter that their lips painted the canvas of your skin with innumerable kisses, or that hands, fingers, teeth and tongue left no stone unturned in their delivery of ecstasy, you wanted more and more. 

Enough to fill you even more to bursting than you already were, with a cock buried in your pussy and another deep in your ass.

Body arching and hands indiscriminately grabbing at fistfuls of hair in a futile attempt to anchor yourself, you were nonetheless swept away — senses lost in the intensity of the stimulation between your legs. So much so that the blinding flash of lightning just outside your window barely registered in your brain, hazy with lust. Nor did you notice the gale force wind that suddenly appeared to sweep all your potted plants to the balcony floor, shattering loud in a messy pile of soil and terracotta shards.

No, all you noticed was the way Gavin tensed beneath you and Shaw above, practically simultaneous when they climaxed in you just as your body convulsed helplessly between the hard vice of theirs, riding out the waves of your own delirious release as if you had just survived the roughest storm of your life.

**ENDING #1**

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING**

Dear readers,

As mentioned above, this alternate, crack ending was written in response to the hilarious & talented @pickle-scribbles on Tumblr, who commented on the original piece:

> "Okay but 'purple is your color. As is mine.' Lucien has entered the chat and is ready to spank some impertinent brats into shape while also claiming his girl back in one go (this was me as I thought back on purple being our Professor's color originally before Shaw came along)."

So, without further ado, the alternate ending starts at the point in the story marked by double asterisks above:

* * *

**“Well, what do you know. Purple _is_ your colour after all. _As is mine-_ ”**

“Ahem.”

The brothers immediately tense at the interruption, moving in concert with lightning speed to shield you behind their backs as they face the intruder, casting a long shadow in the doorway of your bedroom.

_Lucien._

Standing tall in a black trench coat, the professor runs the index of a gloved hand across his lower lip as he looks upon the licentious scene with inscrutable eyes, the silver S-shaped brooch on his lapel glinting like light reflecting off a weapon.

_No, not Lucien,_ you think, the fierce throbbing between your legs as much of a reminder as the sight of the man before you: _Ares._

“I do believe purple is _my_ hue, boys. And if it is equally becoming on her, it’s because the girl has already been dyed in my colours.”

A blush spreads across your cheeks at his words, hot and furious, and image after image assails your lust-addled brain — each more obscene than the last:

The professor’s tongue lapping at the wine that spilled between your breasts, commingled moans echoing throughout an empty lecture hall lit only by a blood moon hanging high in the sky.

Lucien’s fingers — long and tapered — securing the clasp of the sleek metal collar around your neck; the man admiring your reflection in the mirror as those same fingers slid past your lips with the instruction to suck.

Dark eyes full of mischief after his last lecture of the day, leaving you horribly empty when he pulls the bullet vibrator from your trembling body. The way he’d set the remote control down on the lectern as he settled between your thighs, filling you over and over again.

“You’ll never take her.” The low growl in Gavin’s voice draws you back to the tense stand-off in the middle of your bedroom. Stepping forward with a smirk, a seed of violet electricity crackles in Shaw’s palm as he says, “You’ll have to go through us first.”

Expression placid on his handsome face, Ares holds one hand up before him. And as the brothers’ eyes widen to see the same purple spark form between his fingers, the man in black turns to you to say,

“Daddy’s home.”


End file.
